


Dirty. Masturbational. Venom. (DMV)

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Anon asks for a NSFW Venom scenario, this is my Venom Imagine should the symbiote be paired with your non-superhero ass. Just a regular trip to the DMV...nothing to be concerned about.





	Dirty. Masturbational. Venom. (DMV)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: F!Reader and Venom (Symbiote)  
> Warning: Sexual and mature content matter. (Oral, public…sorta?)  
> Word Count:1529  
> Original from my Tumblr: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/173938443172/hey-can-you-write-a-nsfw-scenario-of-venom-3

When Venom first bonded with you there was a kind of uncertainty that always lingered in the back of your mind. You had heard terrible tales, you had seen vicious vertically filmed video depicting it as a monster from your worst nightmares. More often than not, it had painted a very colorful, yet bad picture of the symbiote. Not that Spider-Man was much better according to some newspapers.

Yet, when you came across Venom, it was struggling, wounded and defeated. You couldn’t help but pity the symbiote and offered yourself as a host in hopes of helping it. It was a frightening experience, the black viscous goo all but devoured you, encasing you from inside and out. Filling your mind and your senses. You thought you were drowning until you found yourself able to breath once more.

But the first night was the hardest. Screams gurgled in your throat as images and anger raced through your mind and body. It came out as a strangled cry, a gasp for air as you awoke. You had never before felt such strong emotions and knew immediately they didn’t belong to you. You also never had been able to tear your bed apart in your sleep, yet there you sat, your bed and night stand in shambles from the nightmares.

Yes, at first it was completely strange to have an alien in your head. Your life was so simple in comparison to Venom’s and you had been living on your own for so long that communicating properly took some fine tuning from both of you. That part had been the most difficult, especially when it came to talking Venom down from leaving and hunting down the friendly neighborhood superhero on various occasions.

Over time the communication between you two became easier and it helped Venom immensely when you moved across the country away from New York for your job. Venom had become almost docile in comparison to how it used to be. So, it was no surprise that the two of you became close. Although, you weren’t sure who was more surprised when you both became intimate with each other.

You knew it was you who first imagined it. It started as a dream, then it became an idle fantasy, which led to more daydreaming. Only while you weren’t bonded to it. You were very aware of Venom’s telepathic abilities after it had casually asked about something you were thinking of. After that you were careful to not think of anything that it might pick up on.

However, one day you forgot that the symbiote was with you as you ran your errands. You sat, bored out of your mind at the DMV and it just sort of happened. Your mind began to go back to the same fantasy that you indulged in when you were alone.

You always imagined Venom teasing your body from underneath your clothes. There was a kind of thrill that sent shivers down your spine at the idea of the alien host fucking you, surrounded by people, without any of them having the slightest idea of what was happening to you. All while you had to sit silently and pretending that nothing was happening. But as soon as you started thinking it, you heard a whisper that made your eyes go wide.

“So this is what you enjoy, Morsel.” Its voice a low rumbling growl with a hint of amusement in your head. “I never would have guessed that you had such desires.”

You stiffened, suddenly feeling the symbiote stretch across your skin. It didn’t waste any time at all as you felt its tongue lick at the nape of your neck. You held your breath, your eyes glancing wildly around to check if someone saw or noticed.

“The only way anyone would notice, my dear Morsel, is if you make a sound.”

Closing your eyes, you bit your lower lip, feeling its tongue slide up from your neck to lightly trail up your ear. You almost made a squeak when you felt teeth nip playfully at your ear. Venom was masterfully hiding from beneath your hair, drawing no one’s attention except your own.

You did your best to not make a sound as it sucked at your ear, long tendrils of its body spread across your skin to your most intimate areas. Venom teased at your nipples, playing with them underneath your bra, flicking up and down with exquisite pressure. It did this as it slithered between your legs, thick tendrils spreading you apart as you did your best not to squirm.

“You’re doing so well, Morsel.” Venom all but purred in your head as its attention fell away from your ear.

A gasp managed to escape from your lips, drawing the attention from only a few people as Venom’s tongue suddenly found your aching sex. The attention made you clench your legs tighter together as you pretended to cough, people’s gazes falling away from disinterest. The symbiote’s voice echoed a low chuckle as it licked at your folds, teasing your entrance before sucking you into its mouth.

The combined sensations that Venom was inflicting upon you was making you unbearably hot. You clenched your teeth, staring up at the ceiling as you held your paperwork closer to your body in hopes that you wouldn’t draw more attention to yourself. Its amusement seemed to dwindle as you heard a low growl in your head.

Venom’s tongue lapped at your juices, giving you powerful strokes up and down your pussy before lavishing attention on your clit. The way it twirled its tongue around you made you screw your eyes shut until suddenly the worst happened. Your number was called.

Awkwardly you stood up, thinking maybe that Venom would stop, but it only grew more aggressive as its tongue began to prod at your entrance. With a shaky voice and flushed face, you did your best to keep your composure as you looked at the clerk. Dead eyes and not a smile to be found, the clerk looked over your paperwork, typing it into the computer system.

The long muscle wiggled its way inside of you causing you to grit your teeth in concentration. Don’t make a noise, you told yourself. For the love of god, don’t make me cum here. Venom’s response did not give you a shred of hope as your heard an actual growl coming from between your legs.

The clerk glanced over at you, “Hungry?”

“Heh, yeah. I forgot to eat today.”

“I don’t imagine the line at the DMV helped at all. You should carry a snack with you at all times.”

No. No! Why was the clerk trying to make small talk now, you asked yourself. “Ha, yeah, I’ll do that next time.”

“Well it looks like your paperwork is good. I just need you to look at this screen to make sure you can read and then I’ll have you stand up so I can take your picture for your card.”

“Okay.” You replied shakily as you shifted your body to look at the screen.

Venom’s tongue was continuously moving up and down inside you, wiggling and spreading you apart. You were going to have an orgasm any second if it didn’t slow down. Not that Venom showed any signs of slowing down. If anything its tongue only increased speed as Venom hummed against your sensitive flesh, the vibrations becoming intense.

“Repeat what you see on screen, miss.”

As soon as the clerk said that, Venom growled as its tongue pressed against a more than sensitive part of your plush velvet walls. Your body clenched as the orgasm shot up through your body, the warmth between your legs only increased as you bit your lip hard. You would have replied right away but you could only see spots in your vision as you stared blankly at the screen.

“Miss?”

“Uh, yes. Sorry.” You let out a shaky breath, barely managing to repeat back what you saw on the screen.

“Perfect. Now if you could stand up, I’ll take your picture.”

You swallowed, hearing Venom’s voice creep up, “Very good, Morsel. You didn’t even make a sound.”

Feeling a little light head and relaxed from your climax, you managed to push yourself up from your chair. You shuffled your feet toward the white screen, only imaging how red your face must look. Your picture was going to look like you were some kind of tomato. You just knew it.

Click and the picture was done. You sat in silence as the clerk showed you the picture, commenting on how you looked like you had some kind of healthy glow to you. Venom’s voice chimed in, making a comment that you looked well satisfied. You agreed with the symbiote.

And that’s how your relationship went to the next level with Venom, as well as how you had received oral at the DMV in front of everyone. Not a bad way to wait, you admitted to yourself. Your license was going to be a reminder of that for the next few years. A sexy and albeit, goofy reminder.


End file.
